In the downhole drilling and completions industry it is not uncommon for it to be desirable to remove an installed tool or component after the tool has been used and is no longer needed. For example, the tool could be a lock, lug, slip, ball, plug, seat, etc. or portion thereof, and removal of the component could enable fluid flow through a previously impeded pathway, release of a lock or anchor, etc. Current systems for removing downhole components include pumping balls or plugs back up hole, milling the components out, spotting acid or other chemicals to dissolve components, etc. While these methods do work, the industry is always desirous of alternatives for effecting removal of downhole components.